Voulez-vous?
by Freeandbored
Summary: Lars and Mei in France, the perfect place to start a romance. What could go wrong?


_**Note:** This fic happened because a friend and were talking about Lars and Mei traveling to another country. Now, this is just a comedy, so don't take it too seriously. This is a bit of a spoiler, but: "Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?" means "Do you want to sleep (have sex) with me?". _

_It's not nsfw. _

* * *

Mei was excited; she traveled to France for a study abroad summer semester. She studied art history and visiting the Louvre was her dream. She had to admit that at the beginning she was a bit nervous because it was the first time she'd be far away from home, but she couldn't waste that opportunity.

However, she was calm because her friend Lars was there too. He was an architect student; they met last year when they took another course together. This time it happened that they had to take this one to fulfil a requirement for their major. She felt safe with him by her side, but secretly she wanted to be closer to him. Maybe that time together would be her great chance.

One of those free days they had, they decided to go to Paris. They admire the beauty of the city, the monuments and the architecture of its buildings. Lars spoke French better than her, so that was a big help. Apparently, his maternal grandmother was Belgian, so his siblings and he learnt it; he was the one who didn't speak it as fluently as them, but he understood enough.

They were out almost all day, so they decided to rest for a while. Influenced by the movies she had watched and the fact that she was such a dreamer, she thought that a spot near the Seine was the perfect place to confess her feelings for him. It was the most romantic scenario: the two of them, holding hands while admiring the sunset, in Paris. What could go wrong? She wondered, and then she breathed deeply. It was now or never.

"_Voulez-vous coucher avec moi?_" Mei asked with a shy smile. She looked at him, expectantly, waiting for an answer or a simple reaction, but Lars was quiet, observing her.

Actually, he was trying to process what she had just told him. It wasn't as if he didn't like her, he could be lying if he'd say so. He had a huge crush on her since they met last year. He thought she was lovable, pretty and smart, and it was always fun to be with her.

However it was too soon for that, first he wanted to have dates, at least having a first kiss, having a relationship and later thing could go in that direction. Maybe, he had to be honest with her and tell her about all this. He felt more embarrassed. This was so difficult, he had planned to confess to her at some point of the semester, but he had no idea it would be at that very moment. He blushed and cleared his throat.

"Don't you think it's too soon? Don't get me wrong, but I'd like to date you first"

She cocked her head in confusion.

"What are you talking about? That's what I just asked you" she replied, nervously.

"Wait, what?"

"I asked you if you wanted to go out with me, as in a date" she said, confused. "Wait, did I say something wrong? Monsieur Bonnefoy said it was a good way to flirt"

Lars thought she was even more adorable than he imagined and also too innocent and pure for her own good. He was in that in class too, but it was just the professor joking about it. Then Lars explained the whole meaning of that phrase. She looked at him attentively and once she knew the truth, she got flustered and covered her face with both hands.

"I'm really sorry. Now you must think I'm the dumbest girl you have ever met" she replied, on the verge of tears.

"Mei, calm down, you are not stupid. It was just a mere misunderstanding" he said, hugging her. "I like you too, please don't cry"

She moved away to see his face. He got flustered when he saw that angelic face of hers. Even when she cried she still looked gorgeous. He was falling for her.

"Really? Do you like me?" she asked.

"Yes, I do" he said, wiping her tears away. "I really do. I was waiting for the perfect moment to tell you that, but you said it first"

She smiled, because she was happy and nervous, and because he was in the exactly same mood. Both looked at each other and giggled. The whole situation was so embarrassing, but now it seemed funny. They laughed, amused. Then they hugged again, this was their first unforgettable moment and the beginning of a beautiful relationship.


End file.
